


Stupid Game

by usuallyproperlyhydrated



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyproperlyhydrated/pseuds/usuallyproperlyhydrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I've migrated my fanfics from ff.net just so I can have them all in one place.)</p><p>Originally published 05-06-13</p><p>Short one-shot about Faith's thought process while she was in Buffy's body in the bathroom scene in "Who Am I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Game

It was weird, being in Buffy's body.

She was so damn small. Not just vertically challenged but her boobs... They were so teeny! Jesus, it was hard to believe that the blonde slayer had almost killed her once.

It was funny, too.

Faith had to admit that it was a little hilarious to tell her body to make faces and see the outcome on Buffy's face in the bathroom mirror.

Straight-laced, tight-assed Buffy sticking her tongue out and making those ridiculous expressions.

"I'm Buffy," said Buffy's voice. "Buf-fy."

God, her voice was so high. No wonder she got all the guys. They all wanted to protect her because she had the body and voice of a five year old.

"Why yes, I would be Buffy. May I help you?"

Yep. That expression right there is why people loved and helped Buffy Summers and kicked Faith Lehane to the curb. Big, innocent eyes, a voice full of sincerity.

Whatever.

What else could she make Buffy say?

"You can't do that." Faith shook her stolen body's finger at the reflection. "It's wrong."

Hmm. Not quite right.

"You can't do that because it's naughty."

Yeah, that was way more sexy and pouty than Buffy would've done it.

"Because it's _wrong._ "

Better. More high and mighty.

"Because it's wrong."

More subtle this time, less heavy-handed. Like the times when there was almost a desperation in her eyes, trying to make Faith see...something.

Whatever.

It was manipulative, whatever it was.

Faith/Buffy turned her back on the mirror and took a few paces towards the door.

"You can't do that. It's wrong!" she repeated in a fighting stance, pointing at the mirror. "I'll kick your ass."

"I'll kill you."

Suddenly her—Faith's—their—whoever's—stomach turned. There was no way she could recreate Buffy's intensity the last time she told her that she was going to kill her. And she didn't want to. That was no fun. And it made her feel weird.

Faith left the bathroom and went to Buffy's room to try to find some decent clothes to wear. As she held different shirts up to her borrowed body in the borrowed mirror, she kept stopping to stare at her reflection. Was she trying to figure out why the other slayer made her so crazy? Why her blood both boiled and froze when she thought about her?

If they had a talk—really had a talk, none of Buffy's psychoanalysis crap—what would she want her to say? This was her chance, right? It's not like she was ever going to see her nemesis again. Faith could pretend that this was their last goodbye.

"Faith?"

Buffy's voice was soft.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to understand you, to be friends. To be close. To be there for you when everyone else left."

Even though she knew she'd said them, hearing those words made Faith want to scream and cry and run away.

There were three more words she wanted to hear Buffy say, even though it would kill her.

But Faith was nothing if not a masochist.

"I love you."

Faith stared at the mirror. Stared at Buffy staring back at her.

Then, striking out blindly, angry and wounded by words she would never hear from the source she wanted them from, she shattered the mirror with one swift punch.

Fuck this stupid game.

She wasn't here to dick around, she had a flight to book.


End file.
